


Children

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson: Partners In Crime And Brothers In Arms [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: When Thor goes to Loki for advice on children, he gets a sense that his brother is hiding something and sets out to discover what it is and set it right





	Children

**Author's Note:**

> One quick warning! I have "implied/referenced rape/non-con" as a tag because Loki does reference assault but it's only, like, one sentence. But I just wanted to add it just in case
> 
> That's also why the story rating is "teens and up audiences" just as a precaution.
> 
> With that said, carry on

“Brother! I have wonderous news!”

Loki sighed softly, setting his book down and getting to his feet, walking back into his bedroom from where he’d been seated on the balcony to find Thor standing in the middle of the room.

“What is it?” Loki asked.

Thor grinned, rushing over to grab Loki’s arms. “Jane is pregnant!” he declared, eyes alight. “I’m going to be a father!”

Something flashed through Loki’s green eyes for a mere second before he smiled and extracted himself from Thor’s hold.

“That’s wonderful,” he said. “Congratulations.”

“Unfortunately, I know little about children.”

“You could ask mother,” Loki suggested.

“She’s away,” Thor said. “And father knows as much as I know.”

“How far along is Jane?”

“Merely a month.”

“Then you’ve plenty of time to learn,” Loki assured him, patting Thor’s arm.

Thor pressed his lips together, watching as Loki made his way back to the balcony. Something was off with his little brother’s reaction and Thor was determined to get to the bottom of it.

“Which is why I came to you,” he said, following Loki out onto the balcony. “I was hoping you could help me.”

“How could I help  _ you? _ ” Loki demanded with a bit more aggression than he’d intended. “I’m the younger, Thor. I have no experience with children. You certainly have far more than I ever will.”

Thor’s expression remained calm. “Are you certain, brother?” he asked gently.

“Yes,” Loki snapped, grabbing his book and shoving past Thor. “Get out of my room.”

Thor was silent for a moment before nodding and leaving without another word.

 

……………..

SEVEN MONTHS LATER

“Brother, I demand you join me in my journey to Midgard.”

“Why?” he asked, too tired to be malicious.

“I wish for you to meet Lady Jane and my unborn child,” Thor replied. “Please.”

Any other time, Loki would have said no but Thor seemed desperate and Loki had no interest in staying in the palace near Odin who had already threatened to decapitate him.

So with a tired sigh, Loki stood. “Very well,” he told his brother, following Thor out of the palace and to the bifrost.

 

…………..

 

“You must be Loki.”

Loki gave Jane a strained smile. “Yes,” he replied, accepting her hand. “It’s wonderful to meet you, Lady Jane.”

“You can drop the ‘lady’ term,”  she said with a smile. “It’s good to meet you, Loki.”

Loki nodded, looking over when Thor cleared his throat. “I shall return in a moment,” the thunder god said before slipping out of the room.

Loki watched him go before turning back to Jane. “May I offer some advice?” he asked. “On childcare?”

“Of course,” Jane replied, leading Loki over to the couch. “Goodness knows Thor and I are going into this blind.”

“I have some experience with children,” Loki told her, unaware that Thor was in the other room, listening closely. 

“Do you have children?” Jane asked.

Loki sighed. “I had children,” he replied softly. “But I am no longer allowed to see them due to Odin’s order.”

“I’m sorry,” Jane said quietly, placing her hand on Loki’s. “That must be terrible.”

“You must not tell Thor,” Loki requested. 

“Why not?” Jane asked. “Surely Thor-”

“Thor is hardheaded,” Loki declared. “He does not think before he acts. If he tries to confront Odin, I fear that my children may be the ones to suffer.”

“But they’re your children, Loki,” Jane said. “You have every right-”

“My children were taken away from me because I cannot obey Odin’s rule,” Loki told her quietly. “My children were taken away to make me suffer. Any time I break rules, Odin ensures my children suffer because there is no better way to make me suffer than to hurt those I care about.”

“I won’t tell Thor,” Jane said quietly, clasping Loki’s hands between hers. “You have my word.”

 

…………..

 

Loki was rudely awoken in the middle of the night by a hand frantically shaking him awake.

“Loki! Loki, wake up!”

“What?” Loki snapped in a whisper, slapping Thor’s hand away and sitting up to glare at his brother. “What is it?”

“I wish to speak with you,” Thor declared.

“Now?!” Loki demanded. “In the middle of the night?!”

“Brother it cannot wait,” Thor said. “It’s urgent. It must be done while father is still asleep.”

That got Loki’s attention and he quickly slipped out of bed, layering an illusion over himself to appear dressed and presentable as he rushed out of his room after Thor, through the palace until they stood near the stables. The ground was cold beneath Loki’s feet and he began to wish he’d taken the time to put genuine shoes on rather than just an illusion.

“Alright,” Loki said, crossing his arms over his chest. “We’re here. What did you want to speak of?”

“You have seen father’s warhorse, yes?” Thor asked. “The one with eight legs?”

Loki’s expression was carefully blank. “I have,” he replied.

“Have you?” Thor pressed. “Because on all the days that father was presenting his horse, you always carefully slipped away before his horse was-”

“Sleipnir is not  _ his _ !” Loki shouted, eyes glowing green with rage.

“His name is Sleipnir?” Thor asked softly.

“Yes,” Loki snarled. “And he is  _ my  _ son. A product of assault, but still mine.  _ Ripped  _ away from me by that arrogant, pompous,  _ monster  _ we call a father!”

Thor was silent for a long moment before speaking in a soft, gentle voice. “You told me you knew nothing about raising children. Yet you told Jane-”

“I know nothing of raising them, Thor,” Loki whispered, drained from his outburst. “I never had my children long enough to raise them. I never held them long before father took them from me.”

Thor placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder and was pleased when his distressed brother didn’t shove him away.

“How many do you have?” he asked.

“Sleipnir is the second,” Loki whispered, staring at the cold grass beneath his feet. “There were two before him and a third after him. The youngest.”

“Who were they?”

“Fenrir was the oldest,” Loki replied. “Is, I suppose. I don’t know if he’s still alive. He had the form of a wolf. Only because father confined him to that form.”

“Where is he now?”

“Locked away and stripped of his mind,” Loki replied.

“Locked away where?”

“Jotunheim.”

“You said there were two others?”

“Jormungandr is the second,” Loki said sighed and walking over to take a seat on the stone bench nearby, Thor following close behind. “A serpent. He was killed by Fenrir due to father’s mind control.”

“And the last?”

Loki gave a sad smile. “Hela,” he whispered. “The youngest.”

“How old is she?”

“Four,” Loki replied. “I don’t know where she is.”

“But Sleipnir is here on Asgard,” Thor pointed out. “What do you not-”

“Father has forbidden me from seeing him,” Loki replied.

Thor nodded silently before clasping his hands together loudly. “Well in case you’ve not noticed, brother, I am  _ not  _ father. And father is currently asleep.”

Loki frowned. “Your point?” he asked.

“No one can stop you from going to see your offspring in the night.”

“Heimdall will see,” Loki reminded his brother. “And he’ll report me to father.”

“Unless his attention is elsewhere.”

“Is attention is everywhere at once,” Loki snapped. 

Thor sighed. “I spoke with him earlier this evening,” he said. “Whenever he sees you going to visit Sleipnir, he will ignore it and say nothing.”

Loki was quiet. “He will?” he whispered.

“Of course,” Thor replied with a grin. “I am to be king one day. It would be unwise to tell me  _ no  _ when I can easily end his life.”

“You won’t.”

“I won’t,” Thor agreed. “But Heimdall knows what your happiness means to me. Now. We only have ten hours before father wakes. Go see your son and take your time.”

Loki smiled, barely resisting the urge to hug his brother. “Thank you, Thor,” he said.

Thor grinned. “I assure you, brother, I will do anything I can to make you happy. I promised you that when you are a child and I am promising you now.”

Loki nodded, gentle smile still on his face. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyED!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts!!


End file.
